


Scarves

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Scarves, Sharing Clothes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel likes scarves for more reasons than just that they keep out the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Submission by Anonymous]
> 
> I just imagined Sam trying to slip a scarf over Gabriel's neck and the archangel looking at it like he's lost his mind because "Archangels don't get cold Sammoose come on you know this" and Sam is just grinning because he takes the ends of the scarf and says "I know" as he pulls him towards him to kiss him. "I just needed an excuse to do that."

OH GOD.  OKAY.  OKAY BUT THIS IS SUCH A WONDERFUL THING AND YOU ARE NOT OUT OF IDEAS THIS IS A WONDERFUL IDEA AND I LOVE IT, OKAY? 

AND I JUST.  

Okay, so like, Sam pulls Gabriel in for the kiss and Gabriel is grinning into it until Sam melts and goes all soft and relaxed as they kiss and kiss and kiss, and Gabriel is thinking he might wear scarves a lot more if this is how they get used…and….and….

That’s exactly what happens.  

He starts wearing scarves.  Sam gives him suspicious looks, but sue him, he likes the way Sam looks at him when he wears them.  ANd then Gabriel starts stealing from Sam’s closet and wearing SAM’s scarves and Sam wants to be mad, but the sight of Gabriel all bundled up in them, his lips and nose hidden, he just…UGH IT’S SO CUTE HE CANNOT RESIST.

And Gabriel’s golden eyes are smiling at him over the edge of the scarf and they’re crinkling a little at the corners and Gabriel is just, UGH SAM CANNOT STAND HOW CUTE HE IS….

SO he yanks Gabriel closer by the scarf and pulls it down and kisses Gabriel’s socks off and Gabriel’s smirking into the kiss because HE is getting exactly what he wants.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120815208850/im-crying-laughter-because-this-is-so-horrible) ♡ ♡


End file.
